After D-100
by gyumingracle
Summary: FF Remake! PROLOG update! Seorang istri yang sangat mencintai suaminya. Namun ternyata sang suami tak pernah mencintai istrinya. Tetapi, setelah hari itu. Semuanya berubah. After D-100. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah hari itu?/KyuMin FF! Warn! GS!/Review Please.
1. Teaser

**After D-100**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast ; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Jungmo, Dll.**

**Pair ; Kyumin.**

**Rate ; T nyerempet ke M #apaini**

**Genre ; Romance, Drama, nyerempet ke Hurt dikit #apalagiini**

**Disclaimer ; Kyumin belongs to each other.**

**Summary ; Awalnya kehidupan rumah tangga mereka baik-baik saja. Sampai hari itu, semuanya berubah 100%. After D-100, apa yang akan terjadi setelah hari itu?**

**Warning ; GenderSwitch! Typo(s), OOC, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! FF ini Remake dari Novel After D-100. Pengarangnya Park Min Young. Jadi, semua alur/ide cerita milik Park Min Young. Saya hanya merubah nama cast dan sedikit alurnya.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR. RNR**

**.**

**Teaser**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Sungmin's POV**

Aku sangat mencintainya.

Sangat.

Lalu aku menikahi lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang sangat kucintai.

Tentu aku sangat bahagia.

Tetapi...

Setelah hari itu, semuanya berubah.

Aku tak mencitainya lagi.

Aku memutuskan untuk bercerai dengannya.

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Awalnya, aku tidak mencintai istriku.

Mengapa?

Jangan tanyakan padaku.

Aku memang tak berperasaan.

Menikahinya dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar.

Hingga merenggut kepercayaannya.

Namun...

Setelah hari itu, semuanya berubah.

Aku mulai mencintainya.

Aku sadar bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.

**-oOo-**

Seorang wanita, yang sangat mencintai suaminya.

Dan sang suami yang tak pernah sekalipun mencintai istrinya.

Setelah hari itu, semuanya berubah drastis.

Perasaan keduanya bertolak belakang.

After D-100

Apa yang kan terjadi setelah hari itu?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Halooooh'-')/**

**Baru aja namatin 1 fanfict, udah publish fanfic lagi #plak.**

**Trusss... Buat ff KissXSis, aku gatau mau nerusin ffnya apa engga. Labil, nih u,u**

**Sebenernya agak ragu mau publish fic ini. Tapi juga pengen. Tapi... gaktau, deh-_-**

**Ini tergantung para readers mau dilanjut apa engga. Kalo engga ya aku berhenti sampe disini XD**

**Oke, gimana pendapat kalian?**

**Review, please^^**


	2. Prolog

**After D-100**

**Remake**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast ; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Dll.**

**Pair ; Kyumin.**

**Rate ; T nyerempet ke M #apaini**

**Genre ; Romance, Drama, nyerempet ke Hurt dikit #apalagiini**

**Disclaimer ; Kyumin belongs to each other.**

**Summary ; Awalnya kehidupan rumah tangga mereka baik-baik saja. Sampai hari itu, semuanya berubah 100%. After D-100, apa yang akan terjadi setelah hari itu?**

**Warning ; GenderSwitch! Typo(s), OOC, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! FF ini Remake dari Novel After D-100. Pengarangnya Park Min Young. Jadi, semua alur/ide cerita milik Park Min Young. Saya hanya merubah nama cast dan sedikit alurnya.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR. RNR**

**.**

**Prolog**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Aku, Lee Sungmin, sudah menjalani kehidupan sebagai ibu rumah tangga selama dua tahun. Terkadang rasanya ingin aku melepaskan dan mengabaikan segala hal dalam kehidupanku, dan hari ini aku benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

Suamiku pergi ke kantor lebih awal; seharusnya aku membereskan rumah yang berantakan serta cucian piring yang menumpuk. Namun, entah mengapa, hari ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin berbuat apa-apa. Padahal, biasanya pekerjaan itu bisa diselesaikan dalam sekejap , entah mengapa, aku tidak ingin melakukannya hari ini. Aku hanya berbaring santai di sofa, seolah lupa akan segala tugas yang menumpuk itu. Sambil bermalas-malasan, imajinasiku melayang memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh dan liar. Hampir semuanya adalah imajinasi tentang suamiku; rasanya puas sekali membayangkan bisa memperlakukannya semauku. Ini sebagai bentuk ekspresiku atas segala keluhan dan ketidakpuasanku selama ini! Biar tahu rasa dia!

Membayangkan suamiku yang selalu rapi itu terkejut melihat rumah yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah ini, aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun, pada akhirnya aku bangun juga untuk membersihkan rumah. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa aku membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin berani kulakukan. Entah mengapa aku merasa takut. _Aigo_, dasar penakut!

Sebenarnya, tadi pagi— saat mengantar suamiku berangkat ke kantor kemudian kembali masuk ke rumah— aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Kehidupan pernikahanku yang aman dengan suami tercinta. Rasanya seperti masakan yang lezat, namun sedikit kurang garam. Meskipun aku berusaha sekuat tenaga rasa "kurang garam" itu, kini rasa itu makin lama semakin terasa jelas.

Setelah mau-tidak-mau membersihkan rumah, aku beristirahat dan berbaring santai di lantai yang dingin ketika terdengar suara ketukan di pintu depan.

"Halo, ada orang di rumah?"

Rupanya _Ahjumma_ Baik Hati ada di depan rumah. _Ahjumma_ itu selalu mengetuk pintu saat berkunjung ke rumah, padahal ia bisa saja menekan bel dan cukup berbicara melalui interkom. Awalnya, aku terkejut mendengar suara ketukan kasarnya di pintu besi, namun kini aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi _Ahjumma_ yang tetap selalu mengetuk pintu rumah ini. Toh, aku juga akan terus hidup berdampingan dengan nenek itu. Jadi sepertinya lebih nyaman dan tidak ada salahnya jika aku yang menyesuaikan diri dengannya.

"_Ahjumma_, silahkan masuk."

"Tolong jaga cucuku ini, ya. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu di bank depan sana. Paling lambat hari ini, tapi sepertinya aku kewalahan jika harus mengajak anak ini kesana."

Anak berusia dua tahun di pelukan _Ahjumma_ itu langsung tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya begitu bertatapan denganku. Sepertinya ia sudah familier dengan wajahku yang juga tinggal di daerah ini. Aku gemas ingin menggigit tangan anak kecil yang putih dan gemuk yang bergerak-gerak dengan tidak sabar itu. Anak-anak memang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan; rasanya tidak tega untuk menolak mereka. Bena-benar penggoda para ibu rupanya!

"Tentu saja. Aku senang sekali bersama Hyu Jin. Kau mau, kan, main bersama _Immo_, cantik?"

Begitu Hyu Jin pindah dari pelukan neneknya dan duduk di pelukanku, anak itu langsung tertawa senang. Suasana hatiku langsung membaik ketika mendengar tawa Hyu Jin. Hm, wangi anak kecil yang lembut dan segar ini memang benar-benar membuatku tenang.

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Tidak apa-apa. _Ahjumma_ tidak usah khawatir."

Biasanya, setiap keluar rumah, _Ahjumma_ akan kembali kira-kira enam jam kemudian. Jadi, hari ini aku bisa puas bermain dengan Hyu Jin.

Memeluk Hyujin yang belum bisa berjalan dan hanya bisa merangkak itu membuat hatiku terasa hangat. Aku jadi ingin mempunyai anak.

"Hyu Jin. _Umma_ Hyu Jin beruntung sekali, ya, bisa mempunyai anak sepertimu. Ayo, bermain sama _Immo_."

Hyu Jin menggeliat dipelukanku. Lalu merangkak menuju ruang baca suamiku. Menggedor-gedor pintunya. Aku melihat Hyu Jin jadi memikirkan suamiku. Hm. Aku menginginkan suami yang perhatian padaku. Bukan yang hanya berdiri disampingku. Apa aku berlebihan, ya? Sudahlah, lupakan.

"Hyu Jin, tidak boleh kesana, ya."

Hyu Jin menangis. Suara tangisan anak kecil benar-benar nyaring. Sepertinya anak ini tertarik dengan ruang baca suamiku. Gawat.

"Hyujin. Nanti kalau Hyu Jin masuk ada seseorang yang marah."

Tapi Hyu Jin tidak menggubris perkataanku. Tangisannya semakin keras. Dan tetap menunjuk ke arah pintu ruang baca suamiku. Apa boleh buat. Meskipun itu ruang pribadi suamiku, tetapi melihat anak kecil yang berlinang air mata membuatku tak tega.

"Baiklah. Kita masuk sebentar. Tapi jangan sentuh apa-apa, ya."

Aku membuka pintu ruang baca suamiku. Tanpa diperintah, anak kecil itu merangkak masuk kedalam mendahuluiku. Akupun merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Rasa penasaran pun muncul. Toh aku istrinya. Aku ingin melihat-melihat apa yang ada di ruang pribadi suamiku. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti.

"Hyu Jin, sebentar, ya. Kamu main sendiri dulu disini. Jangan macam-macam."

Rasa penasaranku semakin tinggi saat melihat laci yang terkunci di meja besar suamiku. Aku melepaskan jepit rambutku, dan mencoba membukanya. Asal kalian tahu, aku berbakat dalam hal ini. Lalu suara kunci terbuka terdengar saat jepit rambutku ku gerakkan. Benar, kan? Bakatku belum luntur.

Aku membuka lacinya. Kemudian mengeluarkan isinya dengan hati-hati. Isinya kebanyakan buku-buku dan dokumen. Juga sebuah album foto. Tidak ada yang spesial. Mengapa harus dikunci? Membuat penasaran saja. Penasaran dengan sosok suamiku sebelum mengenalku, perlahan aku memperhatikan beberapa kertas. Kemudian, kertas-kertas itu mengejutkanku. Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka menemukan hal seperti ini.

Tanganku bergetar. Tidak percaya bahwa foto dan dokumen ini milik suamiku. Aku membuka mata lebar dan membaca satu persatu huruf yang tertera. Lalu mengambil sebuah foto dengan hati-hati agar tak terlipat. Aku terlalu takut dan tak mempercayainya. Pikiranku kosong. Kepalaku hampir pecah.

Sambil menenangkan hati, aku terhuyung mengayunkan tangan, menutup laci meja.

"Hyu Jin. Kita keluar saja. Ayo."

Aku memeluk Ji Hyun yang meronta karna tidak ingin keluar dari ruangan itu. Air mataku menetes. Hyu Jin menatapku dengan heran. Namun aku sama sekali tidak punya tenaga untuk menghapus air mata ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa nasibku menyedihkan. Berbeda dengan apa yang kuketahui saat ini. Ternyata selama ini aku tidak mengenal suamiku sendiri. Aneh dan janggal. Mulai saat ini, suamiku adalah misteri bagiku.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Prolog update!**

**Ada yang bingung sama maksudnya?._.**

**FF ini sepertinya sangaaaaaat panjang._. FF ini juga Sungmin POV semua. Tetapi nanti ada chapter yang menunjukkan sisi Kyuhyun. Macem Kyuhyun's diary getoh #apadah**

**Agak ragu publish FF ini. Takut banyak yg gak ngerti sama ceritanya-_-**

**Tapi semoga aja ngerti, ya. Hahaha.**

**Oke, terimakasih yang udah mau review.**

**Last, review please^^**


End file.
